Bound to One Annother
by Dancing-on-a-Darkened-Page
Summary: MSA: In the cave where it all started Arthur preforms a ritual without anyone's knowledge. In an instant Lewis is alive again and Vivi is safely in his arms, but the bluenette still wants the whole story behind what happened. Ignoring her resurrected boyfriend's apathy she sets out to find the reason behind the betrayals, murder, and disappearances, but is she ready for the truth.


I haven't forgotten about Muse, but I found this fandom and fell in love with it. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the music, shame.

 **CauseI'mfeelinglikeaghostanditswhatIhatethemostCauseI'mfeelinglikeaghostanditswhatIhatethemost**

The circle was drawn and the candles lit Arthur rubbed his right hand against the fabric of his vest as he waited. As night fell outside the cave, the eerie green mist thickened in the cold cavern.

" _ **Hello Arthur,**_ " the evil creature greeted with an icy hiss, " _ **It has been**_ **so** _ **very long since we last spoke hasn't it?**_ "

A bitter laugh escaped Arthur, "How can you say that when you invade my dreams every night. "

The mist gathered around Arthur, seeping past the metal appliance of the prosthetic and into the stump of his left arm. " _ **And yet here you are, my reluctant host, coming to me of your own free will.**_ " Arthur felt a twinge of pain as the left corner of his mouth was pulled into a twisted, maniac grin. " _ **I wonder how much effort it would take to tempt that blue girl here or, better yet, that blasted kitsune."**_

The right side of Arthur's face fought to frown, "you can't hurt them without them entering the cave, and neither of them knows where I am anyways."

" _ **Or maybe I can convince your ex-friend to try again. I think that it would be just deliciously ironic of him to kill you and commit just the sin he thinks you're guilty of."**_

"And that would fulfil the requirement of an innocent soul stained by guilt and slain in vengeance. Two birds with one stone." Arthur could feel the demon's shock as his right hand curled around what was hidden beneath the vest.

" _ **How could you possibly know of that?!**_ "

"The downside of pushing someone into a suicidal depression is that they can do their research to take you down with them."

" _ **NO!**_ " screamed the demon as he tried to flee his host only to find himself trapped by the circle.

Arthur's hand gripped the dagger's hilt tightly as he brought it out from beneath the orange fabric and plunged it into his chest. A smile played on his lips as blood began to pour out of the wound, "Because my sacrifice and the circle bind you, you will never break free, Lewis can be with Vivi again, and you will never harm them."

 **CauseI'mfeelinglikeaghostanditswhatIhatethemostCauseI'mfeelinglikeaghostanditswhatIhatethemost**

Lewis woke up in his mansion to find all two dozen of his ghostly servants starting at him. He rolled his eyes at their antics and yawned. That was when he caught sight of his hand. Instead of the dark black decorated with bonelike plates that had greeted him for the past year, his hand actually looked normal. Flexing his fingers he turned to the Deadbeats. "I-I'm," Lewis paused, shocked by the lack of echo in his voice, "I'm not dreaming, am I?" The Deadbeats shook their heads as he pulled the locket from its residence and marveled at its stillness. Placing a hand on his chest he felt his physical heart beat for the first time in what felt like forever. _Why am I alive again?_ He was shocked to hear the thoughts of his ghostly chorus answer with a resounding _we don't know. You can still hear me?_ He asked them mentally, less surprised to hear their affirmation this time. Thinking for a moment he focused hard and clicked his fingers, both worried and relieved when the action resulted in a small magenta flame. He made a sweeping gesture with his arm and a door appeared leading to the library. _Apparently I still have the same powers I possessed as a ghost._

Suddenly Lewis felt the accustomed chill wash over him; someone has entered the mansion, someone familiar. He sensed the Deadbeats' eagerness to frighten away the intruder, but he forced them to remain hidden. The last time he felt this presence was a week ago when he had tried to get his revenge on Arthur, and he didn't want to miss the opportunity if it came again. Lewis couldn't help but wince as his shoes clicked down the empty halls; the powers he retained apparently did not extend to flying and hovering. Coming to the foyer he froze at the sight before him. "V-Vivi?"

The slim bluenette turned to face him, "Lewis?" Laughing and crying the two embraced "Lew-Lew I thought you were dead!"

"I was dead, Vivi, I have no Idea why I'm alive again," Vivi giggled as small magenta flames flickered through her boyfriend's hair.

"It seems that you kept some of those ghost powers huh?" Getting an idea she asked, "Do you think Arthur knows anything about this? I think he still remembered you, but he never told me anything." She gulped as the temperature plummeted because of Lewis's anger.

"I have no clue as to what, if anything, _Arthur_ has to do with this and frankly I don't care," the former ghost all but growled.

"But he was your best friend," said Vivi, worried by his sudden shift in behavior, it felt too much like how he had reacted when she and the rest of the gang stumbled across the mansion last Friday.

"Best friends don't push you off of cliffs, Vivi."

She gasped, "You mean that he actually-"

"My death was no accident, Arthur pushed me off the cliff with a smile on his face," seeing Vivi's expression he sighed, "I'm sorry you had to find out the truth this way, but you need to know just how deep his deception went, he was my best friend." With another deep sigh he continued, "I think it would be a good idea for us to spend this weekend catching up, I think you'd love to meet the Deadbeats when they are not trying to scare people away."

Vivi knew that Lewis was trying to distract her, yet she allowed it. She was bound and determined to get the full story from both parties, but for now she was content to let her boyfriend lead her deeper into his haunted mansion. Hopefully it wasn't too late to have a long overdue discussion between the three of them.


End file.
